Think Good Thoughts
by ThisIsAllIWrite
Summary: Tavros really likes his fairy posters. M


A/N: For the kink meme on LiveJournal.

Warning: contains sexual material

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

She had golden hair, and it was just so _beautiful_ to look at. No troll he'd ever seen had that much color splashed on their heads- usually just a hint or patch of pigment in what should otherwise be plain black. It was a blatant display of a troll's position in the caste system, and could easily become a culling offense, but it was so _amazing_.

Tavros wanted to touch it, but he couldn't reach her. His wheelchair was too low to the ground, and of course he couldn't stand. So he sat in front of his wall and stared up at her, marveling at her beauty. Her wings were brilliant blue, and he longed to caress them and feel them flutter under his fingers. Imagined that, if he did, he would pull his hand away with glittering fairy dust on them. If he thought about it hard enough, he could feel its dry slickness between his fingers.

He would be brave, and kiss her cheek gently. Maybe, in this daydream, he could be a fairy, too. He wouldn't need his legs at all, and would effortlessly zip through the air, meeting the nameless lady's lips and telling her how gorgeous she was, stroking that straw-colored hair, feeling the air beat around him with every flap of semi-transparent wings.

If he were a fairy, though, he'd wear something like his idol, Pupa. Something that he felt comfortable in, covered up, and not like the woman he was so intently staring at. Her outfit was _very_ revealing, and it had made him uncomfortable when he had first somehow managed to staple the poster to the wall. Tinkerbull had looked at him with a cocked head, and Tavros had flushed and looked away.

For days, he didn't dare lock eyes with the print, but now with a blanket draped over the window to keep the morning light out, Tinkerbull was fast asleep. The troll quietly traced the thin, curving lines of the image in front of him, finally allowing his gaze to rest on her bosom, and shivered. Her skin looked delightfully smooth, and fingers still slick with fairy-dust glided over it in his mind. Mirroring the imaginary movements was his actual hand, tracing the same patterns over his crotch.

Oh, he could still feel right there, and it felt _good_. Glancing to make sure his lusus was still sleeping, he sighed and let his head fall back, eyes half-shut and still locked on his wall. He would run his hands up and down her body, kissing trails as he went. The troll had nothing to press his lips to, so he simply puckered them and pecked at the air.

And then he suddenly had a thought that made his face burn a dark, rich chocolate. He would wrap his arms around her, nuzzling her neck and, reaching out carefully, would feel around her back. She would be pressed up against him, breath softly hitting his shoulder as his claws would make short work of the strap of her very small top.

When it fell off, he would draw back and- _Nnh_

Tavros bit his lip a little too hard, trying to stifle a suddenly rising sound of excitement. His fingers stopped moving across his lap, and he carefully (and quietly) unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Sitting as he was, he couldn't exactly slide them down, but it gave him enough room for his bulge to escape the confines of his slacks. It stood nearly straight up, tenting his briefs, and he felt a surge of self-consciousness so strong that he had to pull his shirt over himself for a moment while he gathered his thoughts.

_-draw back and kiss her gently on the chest._

His body twitched as he touched himself through his underwear, imagining the silken feel of her soft skin under his finger tips. She'd gasp, but would allow him to continue, and perhaps even flutter back and allow him to lay across her to better facilitate his exploration. While he massaged her breasts, he'd go back to kissing her- this time on the lips. Deep, heated, and passionate, like in all of the movies about red romance.

Deeply immersed in his fantasy, he pulled at his underwear until his bulge poked through the opening in the fabric. His hand raised to his mouth and he licked at his fingers, imagining they were hers, and that the dust from her wings was spreading between his lips and over his tongue. It would taste like sugar but even better, sweet and spectacular and warm.

And when those fingers reached down and touched him- _ooh_- they were _her_ fingers, and now she was exploring him in turn. He'd beat his wings excitedly and press a trail of kisses down her neck, nudging her with his nose and, minding his horns, nip at her collar bone affectionately.

His fingers stopped their gentle strokes and instead focused their attention on the moist tip of his bulge, and he whined loudly. He had the urge to rut into his hand, but not the ability, so he doubled up on the movements of his digits to make up for it.

He wondered if he could imagine her without the rest of her skimpy attire. Maybe, while she had her delicate fingers wrapped around him, he could even just reach down and feel her nook through her lingerie-

The sound he made- possibly described as a warbling yowl- was enough to jar Tinkerbull from his slumber, and he quickly began buzzing irritably around Tavros' head. The troll tried to ignore him, much too wrapped up in his daydream, and gripped the armrest of his wheelchair tightly with one hand as he frantically jerked himself.

Orange-brown pre-cum was dripping profusely over his fingers, aiding him in speeding up his movements, and now he couldn't stop the flood of whimpers and whines that poured from his throat. Tinkerbull suddenly ceased pestering him, and he could fully envelop himself in his fantasy again, just on the verge of pulling down that beautiful blonde fairy's underwear to touch her naked skin with his own fingers-

"Hey I'm knowing that it's being past the crack of dawn and all, and I should be in my motherfuckin' coon already, but, eh," an unmistakable voice trailed off and the sounds of a small squabble began- Tinkerbull "attacking" the intruder with little flimsy headbutts and angry growls, "But I kind of fuckin' lost track of all the motherfuckin' hours last night and up and took a few Z's up in your doorway."

Tavros choked, half-hidden by his own recuperacoon, and pulled his shirt over himself as his deeply flushed face dripped in shock and embarrassment.

"Uh, G-gamzee-" he managed to stutter, surprising himself with how low his voice was when he finally managed to get the words out.

"Oh fuck, Tavbro." The taller troll stared with his usual slack-eyed expression, dried sopor smeared on his face and clothes. Tinkerbull was still fretting over him, and was now tugging at his hair ineffectively with his teeth. "I didn't mean to come on bargin' in while a brother was getting his quality time on. Fuck, I'm sorry."

The Taurus couldn't choke out any more words, but the Capricorn was already turning and heading out of his room, mumbling something about chilling on the couch until the sun went down. Tavros was left sitting in the corner, still buzzing with excitement, but now with a heavy block of shame sitting in his stomach.

His lusus fluttered down beside him and stared up at him with annoyance, even giving a blustered huff of breath through his nose.

Thankfully, it turned out that sopor helped ease feelings like that, though it was hard to get into his recuperacoon facing away from the poster all day.


End file.
